


An Introduction

by J13579



Series: Sokai Week 2020 [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, introductions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J13579/pseuds/J13579
Summary: There was something about Kairi that appealed to Sora, but he can’t quite put his finger on what. Maybe an introduction could help him.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Sokai Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817146
Kudos: 2
Collections: SoKai Week 2020





	An Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Here's day two of my Sokai Week 2020 fics.

She was a little girl, a girl in a white apron-like shirt with blue flowers and a blue line across the chest, a pink skirt with a white line on it and large, white shoes with pink and purple lines on them.

It all started a few days ago when she showed up. No one knew where she came from or why she is here. She had no parents, no family. Not even a last name. The only thing the people of Destiny Islands really know of the new girl is her name; Kairi.

Sora watched her picking up seashells by the beach. He knew Kairi seemed like a lonely girl, but someone who is good at heart. There was also something about her that appealed to the young boy, but he can’t quite put his finger on what.

Maybe he could find out by introducing himself.

“Hi there, I’m Sora. You must be Kairi, right?”

Kairi turned to face the boy.

“Yeah.”

“How about I show you the island? There is plenty of stuff we can do.”

“Sure.”

It didn’t take long for Sora to show Kairi around the island. The only things he had to show her were the Seaside Shack which didn’t have much in it and then there’s the Secret Cave.

“There’s the secret cave that my friends and I often go to. Pretty cool, huh?”

Kairi’s eyes stared at the brown door at the end of the cave.

“What does that door lead to?”

“Honestly… I don’t know. It’s kind of weird, isn’t it?”

Before either of the kids could wonder what lies behind the mysterious door any further, a voice yelled out.

“Hey, Sora! Who’s the new girl?”

The two kids turned to see a face familiar to Sora approaching them. The young boy knew this was the perfect time to introduce his new friend.

“Hi, Riku. This is Kairi,” Sora turned to the girl. “Kairi. This is Riku.”

Kairi slowly shook Riku’s hand. 

“Hi.”

“Not a people person, huh,” Riku shrugged. “Oh well, it’s nice to meet you anyway. Wanna sword fight with me, Sora?”

“Sure.”

“Great,” Riku pointed to the exit. “Come on, Kairi. Take a look and see what we like to do in our spare time.”

It wasn’t long before Sora and Riku began sparring on the beach with Kairi watching as a spectator. It also wasn’t long before Sora found himself knocked down on the sand, Riku disarming his opponent with little effort.

“I win again,” Riku smirked confidently. “Come on. Let me help you up.”

Sora took Riku’s hand, allowing his rival to help him get up. Sora quickly swept the sand off of his shorts.

“Thank you, Riku.”

“No problem, Sora,” Riku smirked. He looked down at his watch. “It’s getting around that time for me to get home. Mom’s gonna yell at me again if I show up again after dinner gets cold.”

“Alright,” Sora waved as Riku left the island. “Bye Riku!”

It wasn’t long before both Sora and Kairi were left alone on the island.

“You know,” Kairi giggled. “That was actually kind of fun seeing you two duke it out like that. I can tell that we are all going to be great friends here.”

And it was then Sora knew, deep within his heart, that Kairi was right.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any constructive criticism and feedback, please comment down below.


End file.
